What about you Beast Boy? Where are you from?
by Teen-Titan-Fan-Estelle
Summary: What do we REALLY know about Beast boy's past? Where is he from? If he's not from Earth what planet then? Read on and don't forget to R
1. The fight

Estelle: Before I start I'm just going to give you guys a few things to think about... What do we REALLY know about Beast Boy? (If this subject has already been covered in the show or in the old comic books then just think of this as remodeling his past) where is he from? Is he from earth? If he is, why is he a shape shifter? Who are his parents? These are just a few of the many questions I have (trust me if I where to write all of them I would take up a chapter.) know that I've given you a few things to rack your brains on, lets get on with the fic. Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist in the show but exist in this fic.  
  
A young girl stood atop one of the buildings in the city. She looked to be around the age of 14. If anyone had looked up they would have probably described her as. "The most peculiar thing I've ever scene." For one thing she was an albino, with white hair that reached just below her shoulder blades and pale skin...but unlike an albino her eyes were not pink, rather they where as green as Emerald green could be and cat like, giving her a sort of visual aura.  
Another peculiar, no, not peculiar, strange...very strange, thing about her was the fact that she had a cat tail and cat ears. They were both white, but both had light grey stripes. She was wearing jeans, torn in a few places along the legs, and a dirty red tang top.  
  
She stared out into the distance. Her green eyes scanned the horizon before stopping at Titan tower, illuminated in the setting sun.  
  
"There are only so many places you can be." She said.  
  
She jumped of the building and landed perfectly below. Then she started walking in the direction of Titan Tower.  
  
Titan Tower  
  
"What about you Beast Boy? Where are you from?" Robin asked.  
  
Beast Boy just stared, As though trying to understand what Robin was asking.  
  
It was around 9:00. The summer sun was setting in the distance. The Titans had been so bored that they resorted to the last thing on anyone's mind to past the time. They decided to actually communicate.  
  
Cyborg stared the whole thing by asking Robin where he lived before he became Leader of the Teen Titans. Maybe it was because it was exactly a year ago that they all banded together to fight crime. Whatever the reason, after Cyborg got his answer Robin asked Raven, Who in turn asked Starfire, who then asked Cyborg. The conversation had paused for a while before Robin asked Beast boy.  
  
"Beast Boy are you listening?" Robin asked leaning forward and waving his hand in front of Beast Boys face.  
  
"Ya I heard you..." Beast Boy replied, snapping out of his day dream like state.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Robin asked again.  
  
The rest of the Team eagerly listened in. They had all told bits and pieces of there past during the time they spent together. Just a bit so that every one would be comfortable around each other, But Beast Boy never said a thing about his past. Maybe no one ever asked until now, was because of the fact that he always kept them busy with his jokes.  
  
"I really don't..." He started but Starfire Interrupted.  
  
"Yes Beast Boy Where are you from. It would make me happy to know where you are from!"  
  
"Come to think of it... you never really told us anything about where your from." Said Cyborg as he searched his memory for a time when Beast By said anything about his past.  
  
"Look I really don't want to talk about it, so lets just all go out and get a pizza, I'll buy." Beast boy said. This time he was really getting nervous.  
  
"You can't let them know." Said a little voice in his head. "What would they think...? They'd pity you and give you angry glances for the rest of your life! You can't dude!"  
  
"Awww come on man, it can't be that bad!" Cyborg said.  
  
"CAN'T BE THAT BAD!" Beast Boy yelled. "DUDE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN TROUGH!"  
  
"YO YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL MAN! JUST TELL US NEXT TIME YOU DON'T WANT TO BE INCLUDED IN A CONVERSATION!" Cyborg Yelled.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS TRYING TO DO?"  
  
" WELL WHAT EVER YOU WENT TROUGH IT CAN'T BE AS BAD AS BEING HALF EATEN BY A DEAMON FROM ANOTHER DIAMENSION AND THEN HAVING TO BE PUT BACK TOGHETER AGAIN WITH SCRAPS OF METAL!!"  
  
"DUDE MY PAST IS TEN TIMES WORST THAN YOURS"  
  
"QUIET!!!" Raven yelled. Both boys stopped. Beast Boy gave Raven a dirty look.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO BE QUIET! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M ALWAYS HAPPY GO LUCKY! ALWAYS MAKING JOKES! ALWAYS DOING THING TO MAKE YOU GUYS LAUGH! IT'S BECAUSE I'VE HAD A STINKIN' LIFE! IT'S TO TAKE ATTENTION OFF MY BACKGROUND SO YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME! SO YOU WON'T LOOK AT ME WITH PITY AND DISCUST EVERY YIME I WALK BY! SO I WON'T FEEL ROTTEN ABOUT MYSELF EVERY STINKING DAY OF THE STINKING WEEK!!!"  
  
Raven stared back at Beast Boy. Her face didn't show a trace of emotion but the broken glass on the nearby window was proof that she was feeling some kind of emotion.  
  
"Beast Boy you don't have to yell at Raven" Robin said. He was clearly sad and angry about his friend's outburst. Raven and Robin had gotten pretty close.  
  
"I CAN YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT!"  
  
"Beast Boy pleases. We are your friends. Please do not shout loudly at us because of the misfortunes you have encountered in your past." Starfire said.  
  
"MISFORTUNES!!! MY LIFE IS MORE THAN A MISFORTUNE!! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HOME! NEVER OF COME TO EARTH! NEVER HAVE JOINED THE WIRE AND NEVER HAVE JOINED WITH YOU!!!" with that Beast Boy gave them all a final dirty look and walked away.  
  
Starfire burst into tears. She wasn't used to her good friends yelling at her when her intentions where good.  
  
"It's okay Starfire. With an outburst like that whatever he went trough in the past can't be good" Cyborg said looking in the direction Beast Boy left in.  
  
"He's leaving us..." Raven said in her monotone voice, but a few things shattered.  
  
" WHAT?! How can you tell?" Robin said, clearly surprised.  
  
"He didn't go to his room. When you're upset that's the first place you go. He went straight for the door."  
  
"Well. Maybe he's not leaving. Maybe he just needs a night of fresh air..." Cyborg said, but even he wasn't convinced.  
  
"We shouldn't go after him. The way he yelled at us before was probably just a fraction of what he really wanted to do...but I just have one question...who's the wire?" Robin said.  
  
The other Titans shrugged there shoulders. Whoever the wire were, Beast boy new them... They can't be good.  
  
Estelle: hope you enjoyed! The second chapter might not be up soon because I got exams next week (need to study) and I got another fic that currently has 3 chapters. Thanx for reading. Until next time. 


	2. KAT?

Estelle: Hey Everyone! Yes I've had a giant creative boost to be writing 2 chapters back to back. Anyway here's the story, enjoy!  
  
@)---8---  
  
Beast Boy walked along the tower grounds. He was getting away from them. He couldn't stay there anymore. He turned into a fish and started swimming toward the shore of the city.  
  
"I shouldn't have exploded like that... Know they know about the wire...if they find out anymore information about them...man I don't know what they'd think of me..." he thought.  
  
Before he knew it he was at the shore. He switched back into his normal form and started walking. Not many people were out but those who where gave Beast Boy a surprised look. What was one of the Titan's by himself? Where are his team mates? They wondered. Beast Boy ignored them and kept on walking. Soon he came to an alley way. He stopped and stared into the darkness.  
  
"DUDE YOU CAN'T GO BACK! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 3 YEARS!" yelled the little voice in his head.  
  
"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?" Beast Boy thought back.  
  
He leaned against the wall at the beginning of the alley, trying to decide if he should go back to his past or start a new future.  
  
Suddenly a hand shot out of the alley way, grabbing him and pulling him in. Beast Boy tried to yell but whoever it was put a hand in front of his face to muffle them. He turned into a mouse, slipping away from the persons grip; he whirled around and turned back ready to attack. He came face to face with large emerald eyes on a face with a huge grin.  
  
"KAT!?! GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHY DON'T YOU!"  
  
"That's my name don't where it out and sorry about the heart attack...I didn't know how to get your attention!" The girl said, her cat tail moving around with excitement.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well after you've been missing for 3 years wire sent me." She said calmly.  
  
"It took them 3 years to send someone..." Beast boy said, somewhat cheesed that it had taken so long.  
  
"No it only took 1 year but it took the other 2 to find you. Where've you been?"  
  
"Around...."  
  
"Come on that doesn't answer the question...never mind though come on we'll go back to wire together..." Kat said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the alley.  
  
"No, Kat I can't" Beast Boy said, pulling his arm out of her grip.  
  
Kat stopped and looked confusedly at Beast Boy.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't go back to a life of crime..."  
  
"It's not just a life of crime. Wire took us in when everyone else shunned us... you can't turn your back on them..."  
  
"You want to know what I've been doing. After I nearly killed that guy for Wire, I decided to turn over a new leaf, I've joined the Teen Titans Kat, I can't turn my back on what I learned when I was with them..."  
  
"You, joined the Teen Titans?!? That's amazing...so you guys are the ones that almost threw wire out of business..."  
  
"See I can't go back to wire...I'd be a traitor..."  
  
"I understand... so are you going to go back to the Titans..."  
  
"I...can't"  
  
"Why not? You've got an opportunity of a lifetime, a team that actually cares about what happens to you... you're not just going to abandon them..."  
  
"They know too much..."  
  
"You told them..."  
  
"No, I told them just enough to go digging thanks to my stupid pride... they probably already found out about wire by now..."  
  
"Beast Boy I know what you did in the past just as well as you do... yes some of it was bad...really bad, but considering the circumstances, they aren't going to affect the way you live now, besides you turned over a new leaf... something I've been trying to do for a while... but ever since you left wire started using force to keep us working with them..."  
  
Kat said, showing her a bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"It's a tracker, Wire has the only key, if we escape like you did, they'd hunt us down like animals and kill us on the spot..."  
  
"That's harsh..."  
  
"You were lucky...you escaped before they had a chance. It was going to be enforced a few months after your mission, but when you went out of contact they forced it onto us right away..."  
  
"Will...you tell them where I am..."  
  
"Over my dead body... your my friend I'm not going to send Wire over to watch them kill you."  
  
"Thanks...but will they send more agents over when they get tired of you trying to find me..."  
  
"I'm one of the most trusted agents, but they are starting to get impatient... if I didn't "find" you soon they'd probably kill me and send someone else over."  
  
"WHAT?!? You can't let them do that!"  
  
"I'm not. I'm turning over a new leaf like you did; I'm starting a new life. Only problem is this stupid tracker..."  
  
"Where will you go if you get that thing of?"  
  
"Join the titans of course! I can help you guys... you know it..."  
  
"I don't know... I blew it with them remember. They probably don't trust me anymore..."  
  
"Beast Boy... The past is the past... you can't change it... what you should be worried about is the future..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I think I'll stick around town a bit... wait till things cool down at the tower... then go back."  
  
"Okay... I'm going to have to go... I have to start reporting fake sightings that lead to the other side of the world..."  
"Okay."  
  
Kat turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Kat."  
  
Kat turned around and looked at Beast Boy.  
  
"I really appreciate this..."  
  
Kat smiled, her green eyes smiling along with her.  
  
"No Problem Dude."  
  
With that Kat disappeared into the darkness of the alley way. Beast Boy smiled. It was good to have such good friends looking out for him. His thoughts turned to the Teen Titans... The team that took him in from the streets.  
  
"Go back dude...Their your friends." Said the little voice in his head.  
  
"I will...just give me some time." He thought back, and started walking along the street, feeling on top of the world to have such great friends...  
  
Estelle: SO! How do you like it? 3rd chapter may take a while but, who knows, it might be up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed, bye. 


	3. The Past Revealed

What About You Beast Boy? Where Are You From? Chapter 3: The Past Revealed  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly...i don't own Teen Titans....AND UR LUCKY I DON'T CUZ IF I DID THIS STORY WOULD BE THE PLOT LINE FOR ONE OF THE EPPYS MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!.....opps...sorry...lost the happy for a sec but da happys back!!  
  
Estelle: hey all Sorry for the wait but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately.... anyway heres the fic! THANX TO Y'ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! : D  
  
--------------------------- TITANS TOWER  
  
Cyborg, Robin and Starfire crowded around Raven as she clicked away on the keyboard at one of the computer stations in the tower. Her fingers flew across the letters and space bars, never missing there target. Finally she came to a website, the letters W I R and E ran across the top.  
  
"This is the database of the organization" she explained to her dumbfounded teammates. "Whatever Beast Boy was talking about...about this WIRE...it will probably be here..."  
  
"So how do we find out about this organization...?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Simple...first we'll do a search on BEAST BOY" Raven answered, clicking a few more codes in. the screen refreshed for a second then came up on a search engine.  
"I'm guessing that this search engine is to find a certain person with out scanning trough probably thousands of files..."  
  
She typed in "Beast boy" and waited as the page refreshed. The whole team was tense....would there search come up positive...or negative? After what seamed like a few hour (when it really was only a few seconds) a page popped up...no match. The Titans where both frustrated and relieved at the same time. Raven sighed.  
  
"Let's try something else...lessee...B-E-A-S-T." she typed.  
  
Again she pressed enter...again no match...  
  
"How about the name "Changeling" ....is that not what Beast Boy is?" Starfire suggested.  
  
"Good Idea" Raven said typing the letters in.  
  
The click of the enter button sounded for the third time. Again the team held their breathes as the page refreshed.  
  
"Jackpot..." Robin said softly.  
  
A page had refreshed, the name Changeling in small letters was etched across the page. It was a file. In the upper right hand corner was a picture of Beast Boy...Though he looked younger... Maybe 12...they couldn't tell for sure. Towards the left was information...information on him. Robin slowly read it out loud.  
  
"Agent name: Changeling....  
Age: Unknown (around 11)  
Joined Wire on: Nov. 9  
Position: Petty Thief, occasional large crimes (store robbing, etc)  
DOB: Sept 9  
Skills: can change into any animal at will  
Excellent at combat/ good for any mission  
Partners: Silvera  
Current Mission: Assassination of the mayor and his family (partially accomplished)  
Location: Unknown  
*NOTE: Agent is currently missing| anyone with information on his disappearance contact the head of WIRE |Agent will be punished with death|"  
  
The team was silent after Robin had read the information. Cyborg was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So....what those this mean...our friend...isn't who we thought he was?"  
  
"At least we know why Beast Boy was always uptight....why he always worked a bit too hard to fit in..." Raven said slowly.  
  
"Partially accomplished....if I am not mistaken...that means our friend...killed someone..." Starfire said, a pained look crossed her face.  
  
"I don't know Star...one things for sure...now we know why Beast Boy tried so hard to hide this from us... but before we go get him and ask him for the truth..." Robin said, reaching over to the keyboard. He went back to the search engine, then typed "SILVERA" in the box, and pressed enter. After a few seconds a page popped up. The Titans saw a pretty young girl, who looked about the same age as Beast Boy did on his page. She had white hair and pale skin, with vivid green eyes, staring at them. Somehow those eyes expressed some sort of Horrifying thing that this girl had seen...but that isn't what the Titans where confused about. Not very visible, at the top of her hair, where cat ears. They where white like her hair, but had light grey stripes on them. The Titans stared at this picture for a while longer, trying to figure out who this half cat. Finally Robin skimmed down the list of information and read out the most important parts.  
  
"Skills: Energy beams (beams of energy fired from hands, extremely effective)  
Skilled in karate and gymnastics  
Claws that unsheat at will  
Partners: Changeling (Missing)  
Current Mission: Track down Changeling and bring him back to WIRE either Dead  
Or alive...."  
  
He paused...then said quietly. "She's in our city."  
  
Starfire spoke up. "Then we must find Beast Boy Before this Silvera does..."  
  
The other Titans all nodded grimly....that settled it then...They where going to look for Beast Boy...and ring him home... --------------------------- DOWNTOWN ALLEY  
  
Kat made her way down the dark alleyway, quickly thinking up an ideal location to fool WIRE into thinking Beast Boy was. She gave a small sigh...hopefully they will believe her....they have gotten pretty impatient at the fact that she was taking so long in finding him. At first she would give them the real details...that he was hiding in Gotham city or somewhere else...but truthfully, towards the middle of her search, she started leading WIRE away from where he was.  
  
She came to an opening in the alley way and looked around suspiciously...she had the feeling she was being watched. Her heart raced as she hastily checked her watch... "oh no..." she whispered... she was supposed to be back at WIRE headquarters half an hour ago....she had spent to much time talking to Beast Boy. She tried to calm herself..."no one would notice..." she repeated in her head...  
  
Suddenly she heard a click. She spun around just in time to see a shadow moving away from a far off balcony. She made a move to run towards it but soon felt something smash into her left shoulder, sheering trough her skin. She let out a small yell, mixed with surprise and pain. Tears formed in her eyes as she sunk to her knees, and shakily brought her right hand over to her left shoulder. She gingerly touched it, feeling even more pain shoot trough her whole left arm. She brought her hand away and in front of her face...blood...and lots of it. It covered her fingertips and she could see it dripping onto the smooth grey cement. She sat there for a few minutes, staring at her own pool of blood pouring trough the small cracks, growing slowly...before a voice snapped her back towards reality...  
  
"I never thought that you'd turn away from me too Silvera."  
  
With great difficulty Kat turned around.  
  
"The name is Kat" she said trough clenched teeth.  
  
She was looking at a man. Dark hair and glasses. He was of average size, wearing a Business suit making it look like he was on his way to work, than about to kill a girl with cat ears and a tail. He was holding a rifle in his hand. By the looks of it, it was pretty old. He took a step closer towards Kat.  
  
"I do not need to know your real name...all I need is your agent name... besides...that's not the point of why I'm here...you seem to know a lot more about Changeling then your revealing...'  
  
"HIS NAMES BEAST BOY, KYRO!" she yelled...  
  
"As I said before...I am not interested in real names...now tell me...where he is...you know where he is...and unless you tell me I afraid I'll have to exterminate you and find him on my own..."  
  
"Like you won't do that anyway! I'm not telling Kyro...he's lucky to have escaped from WIRE when he had the chance!!!"  
  
"Then I'll find him myself."  
  
Kyro was in front of her in a few seconds. Kat was starting to get dazed from the loss of blood. He pointed his rifle at the fallen girl.  
  
"Good bye Silvera..."  
  
Kat kicked at the gun pointed to her. It sailed in the air. She flipped over, using her right hand to propel herself in the air. She wasn't about to die now. Cradling her left arm she ran towards her only hope...her only way of surviving....she ran towards Titan Tower....  
  
---------------------------  
  
Estelle: Hope y'all enjoyed! Sorry if its a bit short! Ill try to write soon y'all. And sorry for a few of the mistakes i made in my first 2 chapters... don't forget to R&R! bye! 


End file.
